Tears of Rain
by Suku17
Summary: Demyx had been waiting for an eternity for Xigbar to return. What bad luck has befallen the Organization now? Some yaoi, not reccommended for DemXZex haters. Please leave a comment. Your input is much appreciated!
1. Once Upon A Time

Rain pattered on the roof, a rhythym so sickeningly sweet and sad... Demyx wiped his eyes again. He looked outside into the drizzle. _Please come back home..._

_**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
seems like it's been forever,  
Since you've been gone,**_

_** Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
Since you've been gone,  
Please come back home... **_

Demyx's tears dropped into his lap. He looked out the window, feeling helpless, hopeless... lonely. It had been so long... so it seemed, since he'd seen Xigbar. Demyx cast his glance over the gloomy street, hoping for a sign of that cloak, a flick of that silver-streaked hair... but no. Nothing. It felt like an eternity. He wanted to go find him, but he could do nothing... nothing but sit and wait by the window. His tears were silent.

_**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so.  
Seems like it's been forever,  
Since you've been gone...**_

There was a soft tap at his door. "Demyx? Demyx, are you in there?" The voice was quiet, and gentle. Demyx looked away from the window for the first time in hours. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "What do you want, Zexion?" His voice was cracked, barely the ghost of a whisper.

"Demyx...I... I wanted to check on you... to see if you were okay..." Zexion sat down beside Demyx. "Are you okay?" His voice was still as soft. "Demyx...?" Zexion's expression was one of sincere caring. Inside, he felt so much towards Demyx... but there was no way he could ever tell him. Demyx loved Xigbar... that's why he was here alone crying... that's why the salty smell of tears lingered in the air... that's why Zexion felt like crying, too. He looked at Demyx. "Really... are you okay?"

Demyx sat leaning forward with his hands folded and his head bowed. Tears still fell down his cheeks. He tried to hide them, but he knew Zexion could see. Even with one of his deep grey eyes covered in his silver hair, shielding it from the world beyond, he could see. Demyx remembered looking into both of his eyes. He felt the tears coming hard. He let out a shaky breath. "I... I'm fine... really..."

Zexion looked at Demyx. His expression was a mix of sadness and confusion. He didn't understand why Demyx shielded himself from him. "Are you sure?"

"YES! I'm FINE okay? Just leave me alone!" Demyx's voice rose as a sudden wave of anger rolled over him. He looked up at Zexion.

Zexion was taken aback by Demyx's sudden outburst. He felt the suddenness of tears in his eyes. _I... oh no, what did I do? I didn't mean to... Demyx... _Zexion's tears increased a bit. He felt strange... _I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... really! I just wanted to.. to do something right for you... for a change... _Zexion sort of fell backwards a bit, his hair falling from his eyes. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I'm sorry..." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Demyx looked at Zexion, his wave of sudden anger residing. "I... Zexion, I'm sorry... I don't know... what happened. I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to make you cry..." He leaned towards Zexion and touched his cheek. He felt tears and wiped them away. "I'm sorry."

Zexion looked surprised and felt a blush coming into his cheeks. "No... I shouldn't have bothered you... I'll just... I'll just go. I'm sorry I disturbed you..." Zexion stood upand looked away from Demyx's gaze. He could smell him so clearly... it was overwhelming.

"No, Zexion... you don't have to..." Demyx looked at the silver-haired teenager standing across from him.

"No. I shouldn't have even come here... I'm sorry. I have to go..." He turned to the door and whipped it open.

"No! Zexy, you don't have to..." he was too late."...leave..." Zexion was gone. Demyx sat down, feeling like a total jerk. Zexion had only wanted to see if he was okay. Demyx whacked himself in the forehead with his palm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Demyx you are so stupid!!!" He leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. He was still worried about Xigbar, but he realized sitting there doing nothing wouldn't help the Freeshooter. He stood up. "I have to go to Zexion... I feel like such an ass..." With that said, he stepped into the dim hallway and began the long trek through the marble halls.

* * *

Zexion sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. He sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I didn't mean to... I shouldn't interfere... he loves Xigbar, not me. Yeah yeah, dream on Zex..." He spoke to himself. His room was filled with normal stuff, books, forgotten clothes, CDs, and a mirror. One full-body mirror leaned agianst the wall in one dark corner of his room. He looked across to it. His reflection was blurred by tears, and looked distorted. Ugly. Zexion looked away. "He could never love you. Ever. Just keep dreaming..." He drew his knees tighter into his chest and held them there.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Zex? You in there? C'mon, Zex." The voice outside was a forte compared to Zexion's piano whispers. The silver-haired teen recognized it. The smell was also very naming. Wood smoke and cinnamon. Axel.

"What do you want, Axel?" Zexion tried to sound like his normal apathetic self, but failed. He released his legs and waited for a reply.

"There's a meeting I think you might want to be at..." Axel's voice changed. Now it sounded sad. "Something very bad has happened. To Number Two. The Superior requested all members' prescence." Axel's voice grew a tiny bit softer. "Zexion... please? Can I come in for a second?"

Zexion stood up and opened the door. He looked into Axel's eyes. The normally bright emerald green was replaced with a shade of green that you might see in an older person's eyes. The kind of person that has seen or heard more than he wished to. Zexion knew that something was very very wrong. But what? "Sure, Axel. But just for a second... important meeting, you know." He opened the door all the way. Axel stepped in.

The two stood facing each other. Suddenly, Axel flung his arms around Zexion, the redhead's knees giving way. Zexion caught him. Axel was crying. "Zex... these things always happen to us. Never anyone else... just us. Why?" Axel cried harder. Zexion became aware of Axel's abnormally low body temperature... and his soaking wet hair.

* * *

**AT THE MEETING...  
**"I have called you all here today..." The Superior paused. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I must inform you of a very unfortunate event." Xemnas's hid his emotion behind the neutral mask he knew so well. He couldn't cry. Not in front of numbers 3-13. Later, somewhere remote and alone, he would cry. He would mourn the loss of Number 2. But not here. He was the Superior and couldn't show weakness. He took a deep breath and continued. "Xigbar... Number Two... is... is dead..." He hung his head. the neutral mask wasn't strong enough. He could feel the tears on his face.

Demyx stopped breathing. "W... w-what?" His voice barely came out.

"Yes... the Keyblader... he won't be returning from this mission..." Xemnas refused to raise his head.

Demyx found himself getting light-headed. _No... he couldn't possibly be... that's not true. XIGBAR IS DEAD. _The words were a neon light in his head. He felt his limbs growing as heavy as lead. His eyes wanted to close. It was a long way down from his chair to the floor... the realization struck him. **_Xigbar is never coming back. _**Without warning, the Melodious Nocture fell from his seat, plunging to the marble floor hundreds of feet below.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter two. Please, feel free to leave a comment.**

_**  
**_


	2. Happily Ever After

_Without warning, the Melodious Nocture fell from his seat, plunging to the marble floor hundreds of feet below._

"NO!" Zexion screamed and dove for Demyx. Xaldin took Number 6's cue and caught them both in the wind. They floated to the floor, Demyx unconscious and crying still. Zexion held him close, hoping he was okay. Inside and out... Demyx grabbed a handful of Zexion's cloak and pulled himself into the Schemer's chest. Zexion could feel the tears soaking in though the material. All he could do was wrap his arms around Demyx and hold him close. "Demyx... what can I do?" He whispered.

The Superior looked at Demyx lying in Zexion's arms. He was afraid Number Nine would have a reaction like this. He walked to Xaldin. "What should we do? Nine won't be able to function without Two. What do we do?" Xemnas looked straight at Xaldin.

"We do not have hearts, sir. It shouldn't have that much of an impact on him. At least, that's my point of view." Xaldin replied, his insides on fire with the loss of his friend. He knew he could feel it. Xigbar had been some part of all of them. Xaldin knew nothing could stop him from crying. Once he was out of sight, that is.

Xemnas sighed. "Though we don't have hearts, we will mourn. There is nothing to stop that.Demyx is young...tender. Honestly, he won't truly be able to get over this without something or someone to help him forget." Xemnas looked at Xaldin. "This could effect him for a very long time and we can't have that. He has to have someone to help him forget." Xemnas looked up. "And that's what Xigbar was to him. Now he has to find someone new... he has to find someone." Xemnas had that, 'Void-Of-Hope' look.

"Sir," Xaldin said, a smile crossing his lips. He turned the Superior towards where Demyx lay in Zexion's arms. "I think he already has."

* * *

Zexion looked at Demyx's tear streaked face. He could feel the tears forming in his own eyes. _How could someone this beautiful hurt so much? _He stroked Demyx's cheek with a gloved finger. "Wake up... please, Demyx. Wake up..." He looked down at Demyx's still form. _How could I ask that... wake up. I bet he doesn't want to... he just wants to be with the one he loves... I know exactly the feeling. _"Demyx..." Zexion spoke to Demyx, even though he thought he couldn't hear. "Demyx...?" 

Demyx made a slight sound of acknowledgement.

"Demyx... I understand how you feel." Zexion touched Demyx's cheek again.

Demyx opened his eyes slightly, feeling completely limp in Zexion's gentle but firm hold. "...really?" He looked up at Zexion's face. He realized Zexion had his silver hair tucked behind his ears, so it was out of his eyes. _Absolutely gorgeous eyes... _He stared into those grey eyes, and for the first time that day felt warm.

"Yes... I... I understand what it feels like to... to want to be with someone, but you know that... that they'll never be there. How it feels... to feel hollow." Zexion could feel himself begin to blush. "What it feels like... to lose someone you love a lot." Zexion looked away from Demyx's sapphire gaze. "To feel unloved..." He looked back.

Demyx stared at Zexion in awe. _To want to be with someone... to feel hollow... to lose someone... Zexion... _Demyx reached up and set a hand on Zexion's cheek. He could see a creeping blush on those pale cheeks. Suddenly, cheeks he wanted to kiss. Zexion looked away, his eyes focusing on something else. "Zexion... I..." Demyx paused. "I wanted to apoligize for yelling at you earlier... I... I'm glad you cared enough to check on me. I wish you hadn'tve left..." He trailed off.

Zexion looked back at Demyx. _He's taking the time... to apoligize? Even after finding out about Xigbar... he's worrying about me? _"I... you don't have to apoligize... I mean, I shouldn't have disturbed you... I'm sorry..."

Demyx's finger slid under Zexion's chin, raising that delicate face until their gazes met. "You don't have to apoligize to me, Zexion. I was once told by someone very close to me that you shouldn't apoligize for doing what's right, even if the person you're doing it for doesn't appreciate it right away." He looked at Zexion, a faint smile forming on his lips.

"Lemme guess... Xigbar?" Zexion felt a tiny sliver of ice worm its way into his voice.

Demyx just smiled wider. "No. My mother." Demyx felt an urge inside of him. Suddenly, he heard something. a voice so familiar it hurt.

**Demyx... Demyx can you hear me? It's Xigbar. **

_Xigbar... but how? Why?_

**I just wanted to tell you... move on. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can't fall in love with someone else. Don't even think about arguing with me. I want you to be happy. I want you to love someone else. **

_I couldn't... it wouldn't feel right..._

**It will when you're with the right person. Do you feel right with Zexion right now?**

_Yes... I do. But..._

**No buts. He loves you, Demyx. Just give it some time and you'll realize that it's the right thing. I have to leave you now... give everyone my best wishes. I love you, Demyx. Do this for me. It would kill me a million times to see you spend your life alone. Good bye, Demyx. I love you...**

Demyx blinked. _I love you too... _Demyx suddenly felt sick. He stood up, Zexion's arms falling away from him. "I'm sorry... I have to go." He ran out of the room, leaving Zexion sitting on the floor. _Demyx...  
_

* * *

Demyx ran to his room and slammed the door. He threw himself onto his bed and layed there. After a few minutes, he rolled onto his back, calmed down. "Great job Demyx." He said to himself, remembering Zexion's expression as he ran out. "The SECOND time today you've managed to make an ass out of yourself. Zexion didn't do anything to you..." He threw his pillow at the wall, where it struck with a _puff _as a few white feathers fluttered out. He sighed and rolled onto his side, facing the window. Rain still fell down, a bit harder that earlier on. "Why am I like that? Zexion tries to help me and I push him away and then I try to ask him to stay... what is wrong with me?" He shook his head. He realized he was a bit drowsy. He sighed again and pulled off his boots and cloak. Soon, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Zexion walked silently through the halls towards Demyx's room. _I don't know why I'm doing this... I'll just mess something up again... but I feel like he needs someone... and I can still smell his tears. _It was very late at night, and the rain still pattered on the high, vaulted windows of the western castle. Zexion looked out the windows as he walked. _The sky is crying for you, Xigbar. Maybe it's crying for me, too._ He found himself outside Demyx's door sooner than expected. He sighed. "Here goes something..." 

Gently, he pushed on the wood of the door. He was surprised to find the door unlocked and open. He stepped inside. He was greeted by the sight of Demyx sleeping soundly, holding a pillow tightly to his chest, wrapped tightly in the tangled sheets. He walked to the bedside. He found a chair and pulled it up beside the bed and sat down. Softly, he stroke Demyx's brown hair out of his face. Demyx made a soft noise in his sleep. Zexion smiled. Demyx looked so vulnerable.. so innocent. _Maybe you were right, after all, Xigbar. Not all angels DO have wings. _Zexion smiled and began singing softly.

"_I wanna have the same last dream again,   
the one where I wake up and I'm alive.   
Just as the four walls close me within,   
my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight.   
I'm the first to know,   
my dearest friends,   
even if your hope has burned with time,   
anything that's dead shall be re-grown,   
and your vicious pain, your warning sign,   
you will be fine..._"

Demyx opened his eyes and heard a sweet voice drifting over him. He recognized it a Zexion's. _Zexion.. I'm surprised you don't hate me... _He began to get up, but stopped himself. He was afraid if Zexion knew he was awake, he would leave. Demyx didn't want him to stop singing. His voice was perfect... normally it sounded so nervous. So tense... but now it was much stronger than he had ever heard... and it was beautiful... Demyx closed his eyes and pretended to sleep again.

Zexion had paused when Demyx moved, but thinking he was just adjusting in his sleep, he continued singing.

"_Any type of love - it will be shown,   
like every single tree reach for the sky.   
If you're gonna fall,   
I'll let you know,   
that I will pick you up   
like you for I,   
I felt this thing,   
I can't replace.   
Where everyone was working for this goal.   
Where all the children left without a trace,   
only to come back, as pure as gold,   
To recite this all."_

_"Hey, oh, here I am, and here we go, life's waiting to begin.   
Tonight,   
hey, oh, here I am,   
and here we go, life's waiting to begin..."__  
_

He smiled and stroked Demyx's brown hair. He stopped and pulled off his gloves. His pale hands seemed to glow in the dim light from the hall. They were a pianist's hands. It was his greatest secret. He gently ran his fingers though Demyx's hair again. It was warm, and soft, like petting a kitten.

Demyx felt Zexion's fingers in his hair, and guessing by the tender way he touched the brunette locks, he had taken off his black gloves. Demyx smiled to himself. Zexion was just... amazing. _How could I have never realized it before? _Demyx lied on the bed and sighed. There was an angel in his life and he had just realized it today. _Demyx, you really ARE an idiot. Complete. IDIOT. Zexion has such a nice voice... why doesn't it always sound like this?  
_

Zexion continued to stroke Demyx's hair. Thinking he was still asleep, Zexion began talking softly. "Demyx... I'm sorry. I know, you told me stop apoligizing, but... why did this happen to you? You don't deserve it... but Fate is funny that way. I understand how you feel." His hand stopped moving. "There are so many things I want to tell you... when you can hear me... but I guess I can tell you even when you're asleep." Zexion's hand slid from Demyx's hair to rest on his neck. "I know what it feels like to sleep alone. Better than anyone... and I know what it feels like to want to be held. But..." Zexion paused. "...one thing I don't know..." His fingers pressed into Demyx's neck gently, as he tried to force the words out. "is what it feels like to have somebody to love... well, someone who loves you back, anyway."

Demyx's eyes opened. Was Zexion going to tell him everything now because he was afraid to tell him while he was awake? Because he was afraid Demyx would push him away? **_He loves you Demyx... _**_you were right, Xigbar. I think he does._

"Do you want to be with him, Demyx? Back with Xigbar?" Zexion let out an icy chuckle, and then his voice was warm, and gentle again. "I don't blame you. You really loved him... I envied Xigbar..." Zexion trailed off. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't talk like that..."

Demyx felt like he was going to throw up. How could he have never realized Zexion's feelings? "No, Zexion. Talk to me... I need to hear your voice." Demyx hadn't meant for this to be siad out loud, but it was for the better.

"Ah!" Zexion jumped back a little. "Oh no.. did I wake you up?" Zexion said, his voice nervous again.

Demyx rolled to face Zexion. "No. I woke up automatically... you have a beautiful voice." Demyx smiled, still lying down on the bed. "Please... talk to me."

Zexion just stared at Demyx. All his dreams were coming true before his very eyes and he couldn't believe it. _I have a beautiful voice? _"I.. I just... oh.." He stuttered. It was hopeless. He couldn't talk to Demyx, his image of perfection. "My voice isn't that great... I don't like it too much..." He looked at Demyx shyly, his hair falling back into his face.

Demyx smiled and brushed the silver hair back. "You're too modest." He stroked the rest of Zexion's hair behind his ears. "You should wear your hair like this more often. You have amazing eyes." Demyx saw Zexion's blush darken.

"Oh no... I.. I..." Zexion felt the hot blush on his face. _He likes my eyes? _"You're too kind... thank you..." He touched his own cheek. It was hot. VERY hot. "This is embarassing..."

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"I'm blushing scarlet... I..." Zexion stopped as Demyx set a cool hand on his cheek.

"I think it's adorable." Demyx smiled.

To Zexion's utter amazement, Demyx sat up, leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. Demyx's lips drew away almost regretfully. Zexion couldn't contain himself. The joy inside of him was overwhelming. _He just kissed me!!! AHH!! I GOT KISSED BY DEMYX!! YES YES YES YES!!! A MILLION TIMES YES! _Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes. Demyx was still smiling, more so since he noticed Zexion's expression.

"Zexion..." Demyx said softly.

"Y -yes?"

"There are so many things I want to tell you. I'll start with I was awake the whole time." Demyx looked at Zexion. "Did you mean all those things you said? About being lonely?" Demyx's sapphire eyes sparkled in the dim light. "And I just wanted to ask... do you love me?"

Zexion's eyes widened. "Yes.. I do. I love you more than anything, Demyx... and I... " Zexion looked down, playing with his fingers. He chewed his lip nervously.

Demyx looked at Zexion's hands and realized they were as beautiful as his voice. "I've never noticed your hands before..." Demyx reached down and took one of Zexion's hands in his. "Pale... slender... do you play and instrument?" Demyx looked up at Zexion's face.

"I.. yes." Zexion couldn't keep himself from blushing. Demyx's hands were warm on his. His fingertips were a little rough, but his hand was soft. His touch was so gentle... Zexion wondered, _Is this what love feels like? Does Demyx care about me, too? _Zexion looked at Demyx's face head on. His voice firm, he asked, "Demyx... do you.. do you care about me?" As soon as the words were out, Zexion wished he could take them back.

Demyx looked straight at Zexion. "At first, I wasn't sure." He looked towards the window. "Come sit with me?" He patted the spot on the bed next to him. Zexion didn't say anything, but he crawled onto the bed and sat next to Demyx. Demyx looked at him. "You know when you caught me?"

Zexion nodded.

"When you were holding me... I thought I had died and was in heaven being woken up by and angel." He looked at the surprised look on Zexion's face. "Yeah. I heard Xigbar talking to me. He said I should move on. Love someone else... and at the time, I thought that was impossible. Not to mention when I got to my room I felt like a total jerk. I'm surprised you don't hate me by now with all the times I've done things like that to you."

Zexion blinked. "I could never hate you, no matter what you do."

Demyx smiled. "Thank you..." He was surprised to feel himself blushing. "And... Xigbar said... I should give it some time." Demyx placed a finger beneath Zexion's chin and raised it. He leaned closer, lifting Zexion's lips to his. " I don't think that'll be necessary..." Their lips met. Demyx slid his arms around Zexion's waist, drawing him closer.

By now, Zexion was thanking every God he could think of. He had no idea what to do, so he set his hands on Demyx's arms. He didn't want their kiss to ever end... it was paradise. If he had a heart, it would be hammering out of his chest. If there was a heaven on earth, this was it. _Dreams do come true... _

Demyx broke the kiss with a gasp. "You'll never have to worry about sleeping alone again, Zexion. I promise..."

Zexion just nodded slightly, as if mesmerized. Demyx's arms gently pulled him down to a laying position beside him on the bed. Zexion snuggled against his chest and Demyx smiled. Wrapping his arms tightly around Zexion's waist, he whispered, _"Hey, oh, here I am, and here we go, life's waiting to begin."_

* * *

_**The end. I'll have another coming soon. The song is "The Adventure" by Angels and Airwaves. You can watch it on Youtube. Hope you liked it!!!**  
_


End file.
